Kurt
by PraiseCheesus
Summary: What happens when, the life of Glee club are mixed with the life of parties, sex and drugs? Based partially of the party life of the characters from Skins. Skins!Klaine. Every chapter of a character will be like episodes of Skins, with the characters name


Glee!Skins

_Kurt._

Kurt met the cold hard metal of the lockers once again that morning at MicKinley High, he's gotten thrown into lockers and got words thrown at him so many times that each time just felt like a deeper cut slicing through a scar. He trembled up to his feet, glaring a the jocks laughing and storming down the hallways. Fellow students we're staring in confusion, some whispering and some just acting like he didn't exist. Kurt didn't have the option to beat them to the pulp, he probably could, if they weren't twice his weight and size and didn't charge the hallways in packs.

He finally stood up straight, facing back to his locker and checking in the mirror to make sure they didn't fuck up his hair. He had to make sure to be ready for Puck's party tonight. He shut his locker and started to head toward the choir room, they had a Glee meeting and he wanted to hurry up and get it over with to head home and change.

"Hey lady, did you buy them?" He heard the voice of Santana say to him as he passed by to sit down his is usual chair in the back row. He stopped and turned to her.

"If you're referring to the pills for tonight, yeah. " He replied to her before continuing his walk to sit down. The terms 'lady,' 'lady lips' and 'lady hips' always sorta bothered him. It felt like the other words being thrown at him always. But he shrugged it off, it was Santana who calls him that so why bother.

The lesson dragged on, Kurt used to care about Glee club. He used to do anything for a lead role or a solo. He used to offer singing first and do duets with Rachel. He doesn't know what happened to him now. Some people say the reason why he does drugs and parties every night is because of his father's sickness. But really Kurt was just sick of this town and the people living in the waste. He wanted a get away. And being wild and having a body running on Ecstasy or weed made him feel at least good for a few hours. He finally stood up from sitting in the plastic chair for an hour and left the room, being one of the first ones to leave. He headed to his car and waited for his step brother to reach.

"Am I dropping you off at Rachel's or taking us both home." He said once he seen his tall brother approach him, he got inside the drivers side and heard the other boy shut the door on the passenger side.

"Rachel's." Finn started to reply, letting his answer hang in the air before starting another sentence. "Are you going Puck's party?" He asked as he glanced at his brother. Kurt kept his eyes on the road as they pulled out of the school's parking lot.

"Yes, why." He replied, knowing he was going to hear a ear full of complaints.

"Just asking,... you're not going to get high and drunk again are you?" He replied, his voice trailing throughout the sentence.

"If I was, why do you care" Kurt turned onto the road to Rachel's house, rolling his eyes at the thought of the possible outcomes this conversation was leading too.

"It's just that-"

"Finn, we're here. You can get out now." Kurt replied irritated, he already knew when he gets home he'll have to apply extra amounts of moisturizer to relax his tension. Finn didn't say anything but nodded and got out shutting the car door and letting Kurt drive off.

Kurt arrived home, walking inside and waving a hello to his step mother and heading upstairs to change out of his clothing. He checked his pale body in the mirror. Seeing the soon to be bruises on his shoulder and the healing ones on his side. No one ever helped Kurt when it came to his bullying, he never bitched about it nor took the help offered to him.

He grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a red shirt, applying his black coat on top. He re-hair sprayed his slicked hair. After a quick admire of himself in the mirror he grabbed his phone and the bag filled with the colorful amount of pills and left back out the house with out a word.

It wasn't long before he reached Puck's place. He could already see a few cars parked by, and could already smell the future stench of alcohol and smoke that will fill his lungs throughout the night. He walked up from the sidewalk and opened the front door without knocking, unlike he would in the first place.

"Hey, man!" Puck said pulling him into a one arm hug. Kurt nodded and looked around at the crowded house and hearing the blast of loud house music blaring throughout the area

"Who's all supposed to be here." Kurt asked skimming his eyes over Santana, Brittany, other Cheerios and a few other students. Puck shrugged and grabbed a beer and handed one to Kurt.

"No idea, I just told everyone to spread the word." Puck laughed at his own ignorance and Kurt just rolled his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag of pills. Waving them in front of his tipsy friend.

"O-oh! You brought them! What kind-"

"Ecstasy." Kurt replied to his unfinished question. Puck grabbed the bag and picked out a few pills and handed the bag back, Kurt watched him disappear in the crowd, obviously to give out the pills to others. Kurt took two pills and swallowed it dry, opening the beer and taking a big gulp before sitting by Santana at the couch.

"Thanks for the present, lady." Santana said referring to the pills and leaning forward to kiss Kurt on the cheek.

"My pleasure, Tana." He replied, eying the teens dancing and acting wild in the room, he could feel the Ecstasy slowly filling in his body. He skimmed his eyes quickly at the room, spotting a curly haired boy in the crowd.

"Is that Blaine?" He asked leaning his head toward Santana, she nodded "Yeah."

Kurt narrowed his eyes on Blaine, getting up from his seat and walking toward him. He slid in front of him, receiving a surprised look and grin from Blaine.

"Kurt! Hey." Blaine said, Kurt kept his gaze on him as he could feel the pill triggering him. Blaine was just his 'Warbler friend' even though he could tell Blaine was interested in him and he was interested as well.

"I didn't know you partied." Kurt replied, He received a shrug from him, Kurt started to move to the music as he could how sensitive the pill was now making him of it. Laying a hand onto Blaine, moving in closer as their chest touched. He wasn't sure if Blaine took a pill or not nor did he care. All he knew he was high and this music was making want to dance, dance and dance. He could feel Blaine going along with his moves. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's waist for rhythm. Kurt leaned forward to whisper in Blaine's ear.

"I've wanted you for a long time." He leaned his head back to look at him in the eyes, he wasn't sure if it was the drugs talking or him. But those hazel eyes were turning him on. Blaine smiled at him.

"Me too, Kurt." Blaine grinned at the boy. Kurt tilted his head slightly and grabbed Blaine by the hand. Leading him into the guest room. He shut the door behind them and locked it. Turning back to Blaine. He was feeling a little bit dizzy from the drugs but laughed it off. He moved closer to Blaine and started kissing him, deepening it more as he wrapped his arms around his neck. He leaned out of the kiss for breath. He knew Blaine was starring at his now dilated pupils. Ignoring that thought he threw his lips back on Blaine's parting his lips to let Blaine's lips enter. Pushing him on the bed he straddled himself on top, pulling off Blaine's shirt. Blaine was letting his hands travel down to unbutton Kurt's coat, his hands hit his pocket hearing the crumble of the zip-lock bag. He reached in and took out the the bag of the colorful pills.

"Ecstasy?" He said raising a eyebrow at him. Kurt nodded and took off his coat. Blaine took one out and swallowed it dry. Pulling Kurt back down to reattached their lips as he pulled off his shirt. They're tongues we're fighting for dominance. Blaine gave up and let Kurt take over. His tongue roaming all it could reach in his mouth. Biting down hard on his lower lip, making Blaine break out a choked moan at the pain. Kurt grinned let his lips leave lingering kisses on his jaw line and down onto his neck, biting and sucking on the tanned skin until there was a red soon-to-be bruised mark. He continued his lips lower onto his chest, shifting for a more comfortable position to do so. Licking over Blaine's hard nipple and grinning at every groan and moan that Blaine would let out. He left a wet trail from his tongue as he lead it down till he could taste the fabric from his jeans.

"These. Need to go." He growled, shifting lower and feeling the hardening of Blaine's cock on his thigh. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his knees. Seeing the huge bulge of his cock through his boxers, Kurt let out a groan of lust and knew that the pills we're making him want more and more of this as they continued to take over. He rested his lips on the form of his cock through the fabric. Humming and teasing him. Blaine could feel his thighs twitching and his hips jerking to go in Kurt's mouth. He could feel the saliva bleeding through his boxers, making his hard-on ache he let a hand fly down and grip onto Kurt's brown hair

"Kurt, You. Fucking. Tease." He groaned out. Kurt looked up and grinned at the groaning of his name and loving the painful pulling of hair he was receiving. He pulled down his boxers and smirked at the pre-cum already filling at the tip. He grabbed a hold of his cock and ran a thumb over the tip. Feeling his thighs twitch up and more pulling of his hair. Kurt slid off of the bed and pulled Blaine to lean up at least for him to reach his cock. He grabbed a hold of Blaine's cock once more and to his length in his mouth. Blaine felt his jaw drop at the wet warm feeling of Kurt's mouth on his length. He let his head fall back and stare at the ceiling. Letting out breath-like moans.

"Fuck, Kurt." He choked out. Kurt hummed against the sliding of the cock in his throat. Bobbing his head as he took every inch of Blaine in his mouth. Blaine started yanking at Kurt's hair to make his mouth move faster, he wanted more, and this slow love making wasn't good enough. Kurt took in action and pulled back with a 'pop' licking around the tip at the pre cum. And down his length before taking his cock back in his mouth he howled out his cheeks and started to hum around him, head bobbing up and down as his tongue massaged the underside of his cock. Blaine looked down and chills were sent down his spine as he seen those blue eyes starring back at him. He couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt, he could a feeling curling in his stomach.

"Kurt I'm gonna-" He was cut off by the feeling of Kurt bobbing faster and sucking hard onto his length. Blaine threw back his head as he came hard. Letting a scream out of Kurt's name and the intensity building in his stomach. Kurt swallowed him down and pulled away. Licking his lips and grinning up Blaine, who returned the grin.

"That was.. wow." Blaine said as he pulled up his boxers and jeans. Kurt nodded in agreement as he sat up, kissing him on the lips. Knowing Blaine could taste his own come. He pulled away from the kiss. Feeling dehydrated.

"I need water." He said as he turned to leave the room. He would've stayed and asked him out, or asked to be his boyfriend. But Kurt wasn't himself right now. He was dehydrated and very high off of Ecstasy. And needed water. He wouldn't even think about sleeping or giving head to a guy he wasn't in a relationship with if he was sober. But he was gone as of right now.

He headed toward the kitchen grabbed a bottled water from the refrigerator, twisting off the cap and throwing his head back as he chugged what he could. He knew Ecstasy would make him dehydrated, and swallowing down come didn't help at all. He drank what he could before tossing the bottle back into the refrigerator shelve closing it. He could feel the pill still in effect with his systems. And his sensitivity to music still affecting him. He turned around and headed back toward the living room. Seeing Blaine and smiling before walking up behind him.

"Sorry for leaving like that." He said into his ear as he wrapped his arms around his front. Blaine shifted to turn around and look at him shrugging with a grin on his face. Kurt looked at his blown pupils, and knowing that Blaine was high as well made everything better.

"It's fine, just dance with me." Blaine said loud enough for him to ear over the loud music. Kurt nodded and started to grind with the music. Feeling Blaine's hand grabbing a hold on his hips and he shimmied closer to him, the music was getting to him and the feeling of Blaine and him touching chest was good enough for his high. He felt Blaine's hot breath on neck.

"If I kiss you, you're not gonna run out for water again are you?" He heard the spine chilling voice of Blaine, Kurt smirked and turned his head to face him in the eyes. The blown Ecstasy filled eyes.

"Depends on how good the kiss is." He replied, receiving a raise of a brow and a smirk from Blaine. He seen Blaine lean forward and pressed his lips onto his own. Licking his lips for entrance, Kurt chuckled against his lips and parted them for his tongue to enter. Filing the swirling of the warm saliva mix with his own. He had to give Blaine some credit, he was an amazing kisser. He broke the kiss and moved forward to speak into his ear.

"Looks like I'm not running for water."


End file.
